KORPS
Overview KORPS is the new criminal organization featuring in M.I. High after the events of "The Fall of SKUL" in Series 6. A corpse is the name given to a dead body, KORPS is named after that and each of its divisions is named after another body part/function. Like S.K.U.L, the identity of the first in command (Mastermind, Grand Master) is not revealed. The identity of the second in command (Crime Minister, Jade Dixon Halliday) is revealed. Furthermore, the leaders are male, while the executive leaders are female. In The Bunker, an old M.I.9 war room underneath M.I.9 HQ, a large board with different KORPS divisions and their relationships was seen during “Trojan KORPS”. A similar, more modern board was seen briefly on a wall in the M.I.9 base underneath Saint Hearts’s during “The Mayze” and has made an appearance, abeit brief, in every episode since. Both boards featured the names and logos of KORPS’ divisions and the relationships between different divisions. Various KORPS division leaders signed in at the end of “Trojan KORPS” after the Mastermind admitted to the Crime Minister that “there is no sense in hiding the rest of the organisation” and ordered her to “unleash them”. However, most of their voices were scrambled together, so it is unsure as to what most of their names were. It isunknown as to exactly how many divisions of KORPS there are as only a small portion have been seen or discussed in detail, but based on the number of KORPS division leaders that signed in at the end of “Trojan KORPS”, it can be assumed that from that scene, there are currently at least twelve different divisions of KORPS. It is unknown as to how many different divisions existed during the war, but based on the events of various episodes, there were at least eight. In “The Mayze”, when the team entered an old KORPS base The Mayze, Tom noted that the bottom floor was about 0.5 miles underground and he was not even sure if it was the bottom. As each level of The Mayze was operated by a different division of KORPS, it is implied that there are many diferent divisions, at least before and during the war. Before the Grand Master assumed command of S.K.U.L. and the organisation broke away from KORPS, its name was originally written as SKUL as shown in The Bunker during “Trojan KORPS”. After it broke away and KORPS were defeated, the name was turned into an acronym that stood for different phrases. The meaning of the initials was changed slightly throughout the series, but were: Super Kriminal Underworld League (Series 1), Secret Kriminal Underworld League (Series 2), and Secret Kriminal Underground League (Series 5). As such, it remains the only division of KORPS whose name was an acronym. History KORPS is an organization that Frank London, Stella Knight, and M.I.9 went to war with over 10 years ago. A full scale secret world war broke out between M.I.9 and KORPS and both sides fought across the globe. Frank London was the commander who led the M.I.9 team in the final battle with KORPS. It resulted with the death of his team and Frank was the only victim to get out alive when he had to destroy KORPS' Intercontinental Ballistic Missile (ICBM). However, the KORPS leadership survived and after staying in hiding for over 10 years, they rose again to power after destroying S.K.U.L in "The Fall of SKUL". In "Frankenstein" and "The Beginning", it was revealed that KORPS existed before World War II and their science division STERNUM were working on a super-soldier program that was later abandoned. In "The Last Stand" The Heart, KORPS' supercomputer, is destroyed. Trivia *KORPS signature phrase **"The Fall of SKUL", "Trojan KORPS" -- "KORPS is rising." **"We Need to Talk About KORTEX", "The Last Stand" -- "KORPS has risen." Bases *"Frankenstein", "The Beginning": another abandoned KORPS base is found under Saint Hearts. STERNUM ran a project attempting to create super-soldiers during WWII, but the project was abandoned and the base sealed in 1941. The entrance hatch was initially found by Roly when he was putting a wind guage into the school garden. Aneisha and Tom drew him away from it and later investigated with Dan, Keri and Frank. After the events of the episode, the base was resealed by M.I.9 and the team was ordered to stay away. Stella found a classified file about the base at M.I.9 HQ, but she did not have clearance to access the file. She has promised to look further into it. Frank and the team hacked the file. *"One Flew Over the Budgie's Cage": parts of the main KORPS base that was stormed by M.I.9 during the final assault is seen briefly in a dream/flashback of Frank's. *"The Beginning": the KORPS base is damaged when the laser malfunctions. *"The Man Who Drew Tomorrow": the base is temporary. *"The Mayze": Keri Summers leads the team to an old KORPS base called The Mayze. Each level of The Mayze was run by a different division of KORPS and many of KORPS' divisions were either seen or mentioned in this episode. Frank mentions that the last M.I.9 team that was sent to find The Mayze vanished 12 years ago, the body of one of the missing agents was found by Keri near the exit. Tom was unable to scan beyond the floor located 0.5 miles beneath the surface. *"The Problem Probe": Temporary base used to torture Mandy Pluckey and create an android copy of her. *"The Shadow Games": Alexis Von Hades leads the M.I.9 team to the base and later orders an evacution. *"Trojan KORPS", "The Last Stand": the current KORPS HQ is seen, it features The Crime Minister's command chair on which she is seen sitting on talking to the Mastermind in many episodes. At the end of "The Mayze", The Mastermind's neuron-containment unit was installed in a permanent fashion inside a hidden compartment in the wall behind The Crime Minister's command chair. The base is discovered and the supercomputer is destroyed. Locations The Heart *Seen destroyed in “The Last Stand”. It was the supercomputer that connected the KORPS electronic networks. Agents Active *Alexis Von Hades: Shadow Master of SKAPULA, his sister Hyperia Von Hades was one of the M.I.9 agents killed during the KORPS assault mission over 10 years ago. KORPS believed he was a traitor and they deposed him, and attempted to assasinate him. He then turned to M.I.9 for help and was broken out of prison in Uttland. He later reclaimed his position as Shadow Master of SKAPULA during “The Shadow Games”. *Linus Currie: Replaced Steinberg as Scientist General of STERNUM, saved The Mastermind after the events of “The Final Endgame”. Tasked with securing the last 2 successful Clone of the Mastermind. Trapped by M.I.9 in The Mayze, an old KORPS base during “The Mayze”. He somehow escaped and appeared in “The Beginning”. Recruited by M.I.9 *Clone of the Mastermind **Keri Summers (J.4.5.K.3.R.1): Clone of the Mastermind, given special treatment by KORPS to make her a successful clone, lived in KORPS base The Mayze on the STERNUM level, thrown out as it was believed that she was a failed clone, adopted by a normal family, rescued from KORPS agents by Dan, Aneisha and Tom, helped them find The Mayze, later recruited by M.I.9 during “The Mayze” as Zoe's replacement. **Kloe (B.9.2.K.L.0.E.7) failed Clone of the Mastermind, trained by S.K.U.L. thrown out, later arrested by M.I.9 and taken to an M.I.9 hospital in hopes of reversing genetic damage done to her by S.K.U.L. **Libi (J.6.3.L.1.B.1): Clone of the Mastermind, given special treatment by KORPS to make her a successful clone, lived and worked in KORPS base The Mayze on the STERNUM level, continued working for KORPS after Keri was thrown out, not knowing her true purpose until she was taken from the base by M.I.9 and adopted out under an M.I.9 protection program to hide her from KORPS. **Zoe (V.9.5.Z.0.E.6): Clone of the Mastermind, trained by S.K.U.L., later recruited by M.I.9, believed to be a successful clone, but later revealed to be another failure. Arrested *Bobby Bleach: KORPS operative, arrested by M.I.9 in “The Germinator”, sentenced to community service as opposed to jail time due to helping M.I.9. *Crime Minister: Second in command of KORPS, assumed dead after final M.I.9 assault over ten years ago, survived and stayed hidden for over ten years until KORPS rose to power again during “The Fall of S.K.U.L.”, survived the events of “The Final Endgame”, arrested in “The Last Stand”. *Grand Master: ex-KORPS captain, sold them out to M.I.9 during the war and fled to assume control of S.K.U.L, arrested by M.I.9 after KORPS returned and destroyed S.K.U.L. in “The Fall of SKUL”. *Hamish Campbell: in charge of the KORTEX/M.I.9 project, arrested in “The Last Stand”. *Janus: KORPS agent, famous Boldovian folk singer and corrupt M.I.9 informant, arrested by M.I.9 in “Mission: Incredible”. *Mike Stern: KORTEX agent, arrested in “The Last Stand”. *Nick Tesla: ex-STERNUM operative, imprisoned by KORPS along with other STERNUM operatives after an accident at the STERNUM's heavy extranium reactor caused them all to age by 50 years, registered as his own grandfather, Hubert, gave the location of STERNUM's heavy extranium reactor to M.I.9 in “The Final Endgame”. *Retentive: Head of NEOKORTEX, arrested by M.I.9 in “One Flew Over the Budgie's Cage”. Dead *Edwin Grosse: Head of KLAVIKLE, punished by KORPS for his failure in “Grosse Encounters”. *Mastermind: Head of KORPS, assumed dead after final M.I.9 assault over 10 years ago, survived and stayed hidden for over 10 years until KORPS rose to power again during “The Fall of SKUL”, survived the events of “The Final Endgame”, died in “The Last Stand”. *Steinberg: Scientist General of STERNUM, assumed dead after being electrocuted in “The Final Endgame”. Replaced in “The Mayze”. *Walker: STERNUM agent, worked in the STERNUM base under Saint Hearts's during WWII, was the original test subject for STERNUM's super-soldier program. Murdered STERNUM scientist Walter Dainbridge after losing her mind, fate unknown, seen during “Frankenstein “. *Walter M. Dainbridge: STERNUM scientist, worked in the STERNUM base under Saint Hearts's during World War 2, was murdered by Agent Walker in 1941 after she was the test subect for STERNUM's super-soldier project, seen during “Frankenstein”. Divisions EARDRUM *EARDRUM’s purpose is unknown. It is seen in HQ during Series 7. *EARDRUM’s namesake is the eardrum; transmits sound in the air into the middle ear. FIST *FIST’s purpose is unknown. It is seen in HQ during Series 7. *FIST’s namesake is a fist; an action where a hand has the fingers curled into the palm and the thumb retracted, displaying the knuckles. KLAVIKLE *KLAVIKLE’s purpose is unknown. It was mentioned in, “Grosse Encounters”. *KLAVIKLE’s namesake is the clavicle, or the collarbone; a long bone between the scapula and the sternum that makes up part of the shoulder. KNEECAP *KNEECAP’s purpose is unknown. It is seen in HQ during Series 7. *KNEECAP is a thick, circular-triangular bone which articulates with the femur (thigh bone) and covers and protects the anterior articular surface of the knee joint. KNUCKLE *They appear in "The Fall of SKUL" and appear to be the infantry. *KNUCKLE is a part of the hand. KORTEX *KORTEX was activated in “The Mayze” and destroyed in “The Last Stand”. *The Mastermind said it would “finish M.I.9 for good”. *It was concerned with the infiltration of M.I.9 and replacing the leadership with KORPS agents. *It made its first appearance in “The Mayze”. It was shown in “The Problem Probe” and also appeared in “We Need to Talk About KORTEX” and “The Last Stand”. *KORTEX’s namesake is the cortex; the outermost layer of an organ. MUSCLE *MUSCLE’s purpose is unknown. It is seen in HQ during Series 7. *MUSCLE’s namesake is a muscle; a soft tissue that provides movement. NEOKORTEX *NEOKORTEX is KORPS’ division for Biological Research. *NEOKORTEX made its first, brief, appearance when KORPS’ divisions signed in at the end of, “Trojan KORPS” and was featured in, “One Flew Over the Budgie's Cage”. *It has existed for along time before the war with M.I.9 as seen in "The Beginning", it was mentioned in, “Trojan KORPS”, and was the main focus in, “One Flew Over the Budgie's Cage”. *NEOKORTEX’s namesake is the neocortex; a part of the brain of mammals, it is part of the cerebral cortex which (in humans) deals with intelligence, memory, thinking, consciousness and language. NOSTRIL *NOSTRIL’s purpose is unknown. It was seen in the bunker during, “Trojan KORPS”. *NOSTRIL’s namesake is a nostril; one of the two channels of the nose. PELVIS *PELVIS’ purpose is unknown. It was seen in the bunker during, “Trojan KORPS” and in HQ during Series 7. *PELVIS’ namesake is the pelvis; the bony structure, in the middle of the skeleton, that connects the base of the spine to the upper end of the legs. SKAPULA *SKAPULA is KORPS’ division for assassination. *As revealed in, “The Shadow Games”, it was the host of the annual “Shadow Games”, a tournament where the 4 deadliest assassins in the world would fight to become the next Shadow Master; the leader of SKAPULA. It is televised on a certain channel so that the leaders of KORPS and members of SKAPULA could see who they were going to work with. All competitors wore masks on their faces but the winner would remove theirs at the end. Ex-Shadow Masters were allowed to participate. *According to Alexis Von Hades, “Rules are made by the victor”. Similiarly, Odo tells Sisko in “A Man Alone” and “Necessary Evil” that the government decides the defination of laws and “blind” justice. *It has existed for along time before the war with M.I.9, it was mentioned in, “Old School”, and was the main focus in, “The Shadow Games”. *SKAPULA’s namesake is the scapula, or the shoulder blade; the bone that connects the humerus (upper arm bone) with the clavicle (collar bone). SKOTOMA *SKOTOMA is KORPS’ division for Stealth Robotics. It was seen in, “The Mayze”. *Similiar robots are seen in “The Last Stand”. *SKOTOMA’s namesake is a scotoma; a blind spot. S.K.U.L *SKUL was originally a division of KORPS which broke away when The Grand Master assumed control. Later KORPS were “defeated” by M.I.9 and it’s name turned into an acronym for “Super Kriminal Underworld League”. During Series 2 it changed to Secret Kriminal Underworld League and then Secret Kriminal Underground League during Series 5. It was first seen in the first episode of M.I. High, “The Sinister Prime Minister” and continued until the beginning of Series 6 where it was destroyed by KORPS as they re-surfaced. Although it’s original purpose was unknown, it served as an organization for all things evil such as theft, kidnap, and criminal training from Series 1-Series 6. *It had existed for a long time before the war with M.I.9 and has been seen in nearly every single episode from Series 1-Series 5 and, “The Fall of SKUL”. *SKUL’s namesake is the skull; the bony structure, at the top of the skeleton, in the head that supports the structure of the face and protects the brain. SPINE *SPINE’s purpose is unknown. It is seen in HQ during Series 7. *SPINE’s namesake is the spine; a hard, needle-like anatomical structure. SPLEEN *SPLEEN’s purpose is unknown. It was seen in the bunker during, “Trojan KORPS” and in HQ during Series 7. *SPLEEN’ namesake is the spleen; an organ that filters blood. STERNUM *STERNUM is one of the main divisions of KORPS and is featured heavily throughout the series. It is currently lead by the Scientist General, Linus Currie and is for Scientific Research. During Series 6, it was lead by Doctor Steinberg, however he was electrocuted during the events of, “The Final Endgame”. It was in charge of creating all of the clones of The Mastermind, as well as putting the Mastermind’s consciousness into the clones. Fortunately, STERNUM’s calculations were wrong and Zoe was not the ideal clone however now they are looking for Libi and Keri Summers so they can have 2 Masterminds; as revealed in, “The Mayze”. During, “Frankenstein”, it was revealed that STERNUM had been trying to create super soldiers during WWII and a STERNUM base was discovered under Saint Hearts near the M.I.9 base. *It has existed for along time before the war with M.I.9 and has been seen in, “The Final Endgame”, “The Mayze”, “Frankenstein” and “The Beginning”. *STERNUM’s namesake is the sternum, or the breastbone; a flat bone that lies in the middle front part of the rib cage. STOMACH *STOMACH’s purpose is unknown. It is seen in HQ during Series 7. *STOMACH’s namesake is the stomach; an organ that digest food. TORSO *TORSO’s purpose is unknown. *Agents from TORSO were seen after The Grand Master’s stealth plane crashed in, “The Fall of SKUL” and TORSO agents broke into Vault 12 in "Trojan KORPS". It was also seen in the bunker during, “Trojan KORPS” and in HQ during Series 7. *TORSO’s namesake is the torso; the term for the part of the body between the neck and the limbs, it included the chest, abdomen and the pelvis. VIZION *VIZION is KORPS’ division for Architecture. It was seen in, “The Mayze”. *VIZION’s namesake is visual perception; the ability to process information contained in visible light resulting in perception, otherwise known as eyesight, sight or vision. Gallery 6.13.7.jpg|KORPS logo KORPS_Logo.png|KORPS logo Korps.png|Banners SE06EP6.jpg|Banners M.i. high series 6 The Hive.jpg|Banners KORPS_HQ.png|KORPS HQ, seen in "Trojan KORPS". KORPS_final_assault.png|M.I.9's final assault on KORPS in "One Flew Over the Budgie's Cage". SKOTOMA.png|"The Mayze" Keri In SKOTOMA.PNG|"The Mayze" Category:Faction Category:KORPS